The Leader and Archer's Beach Holiday
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with YuriChan220: In which Honoka and Umi go to the beach, just the two of them, because Honoka's been hogging Kotori too much and balance must be restored to their loving three-way relationship! Or Hanayo just REALLY wants her fix of HonoUmi. Have fun ! Read, Enjoy and Review!


**The Leader & Archer's Beach Holiday**

 **By YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III**

Another day, a new, sunny and warm day with a gentle, much appreciated breeze, a brand new day full of opportunities to enjoy life and most important of all, a new day of Summer Vacation for...

"A trip to the beach?"

"With just Umi-chan and I?" Honoka Kousaka points a curious index finger at her bluenette girlfriend and then, at herself, blinking twice and then, crossing her arms with a cute little pout on her beautiful face.

"...why just Honoka and I? Why can't Kotori come along?" The bluenette questions further.

Honoka's girlfriends, Umi and Kotori, sit in Honoka's room, with the first years of Muse (also a three-way romantic relationship in their own right) across from them.

Kotori tilts her head and puts a finger to chin while Maki sighs with dismay and Rin just lets off a soft "Kayo-chin-nyaaa...whyyyy...?"

The honey-blonde in question has her palms firmly planted on the coffee table between her and her seniors.

"Yes! Just you two, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan! This is very important! You three spend all your time together, like you're joined at the hip! There's nothing wrong with that, no! Not one bit, please don't misunderstand me! But Honoka-chan, lately, you've been dedicating almost all your attention to Kotori-chan and that's not fair to Umi-chan! Your attention should be split equally and even between them!" Hanayo gives her rather passionate speech, and her eyes darts back and forth between the three childhood friends, girlfriends and founding members of Muse.

"Now, however, Honoka-chan! You must spend today with Umi-chan at the beach, just the two of you, to restore the balance!" Hanayo shoot up to her feet and proclaims, pointing an unshaking index finger to their fearless leader and center.

Then, the girl's eyes shift to the still-pensive Kotori.

"Isn't that right, Kotori-chan!" She more states than asks. The girl with the avian namesake blinks and snaps out of her mental reverie, and she gives a little lyrical giggle upon seeing everyone turn to her...and Maki and Rin making wild arm gestures, such as Rin waving her hands back and forth in a negative gesture while Maki had her arms crossed in an "X".

Kotori gives Hanayo a look that clearly, silently, tells the honey-blonde "I know exactly what you're thinking...and I like it. A lot~ I want pictures, by the way." to which Hanayo gives a vigorous nod.

Umi trembles in fear, looking back and forth at the girls. "I…I don't think a beach is such a good idea…"

"Why not~?" Honoka says, smiling at the bluenette. "You've been there before."

"Yeah, at Maki's Vacation Home," Umi says. "But…still…in public…"

Hanayo nods firmly with her nose about to trickle with blood. "Yes! Yes! Keep it coming! This is going better than I thought~!"

Umi groans as she hangs her head own hiding her own blush with her bangs. "This is going to be a loooong day…."

 **At the beach…**

Honoka pops out of the dressing room, wearing a white bikini with pink flower patterns all over the top and bottoms. She happily turns towards the door.

"Umi-chan, hurry up~!" she says. "Time to start our date!"

"NO! I don't want to!" Umi cries from the other side. "I look silly!"

"Awww, come on! There's nothing to be embarrassed about~"

Honoka lets out an adorable, "Puuuuu~!" and then opens the door to grab her arm and drag her out. "Gotcha~!"

"HYAH! H-HONOKA!"

Umi fights off the tremendous urge to wrestle her arm out of Honoka's as the happy ginger hugs that arm to her cute bikini-clad chest, smooshing the utterly embarrassed bluenette's arm in her humble yet lovely cleavage.

"Shamelesshsmaleessshamelessshameless!" Umi almost hyperventilates.

"Haaah, you're so cute, Umi-chan! Umi-chan at the umi da~!" And off Honoka goes, taking advantage of her shy girlfriend's lapse of concentration to happily parade around the fairly busy beach, her hand now cradling Umi's, their fingers intertwined (it was a condition reflex for Umi, really!) and swinging their arms back and forth as they made their way to a good spot to set down their towels and other such beach materials.

"H-Honoka...oh my God...g-geez, you're...just...incorregible..." "And you love me for it, you know you do~" "M-Mou!"

And while Honoka happily struts around in her beautiful floral bikini, Umi wears an slightly humbler, less daring swimsuit; a pale-blue bikini with blue strings tying it together at the front, and an opaque sarong over her bottoms.

"And...there we go, all set~!" a few minutes later sees Honoka patting the spot on the one big towel she brought, to which Umi deadpans...and yet the ginger's smile is so big, so dazzling, so beautiful and earnest that the bluenette can't find it in herself to say no...and even then, Honoka brought only one towel, so there was not a lot Umi could do either way.

"C'mon, come on! Umi-chan, let me rub some sunscreen on you, 'k~?" Honoka chirps and holds in her hands the bottle of sunscreen lotion in her hands like a prized treasure.

"E-eh!? Wh-why do you have to do it!?" Umi cries, backing away a few steps. "Can't I do it myself?"

"Nope~!" Honoka answers quickly. "It's more fun doing it for you~"

Umi's face is deep crimson right now, she can't even look at Honoka in the eye. However, she reluctantly lies on her belly while resting her head on her hands, closing her eyes. "W-whatever…just do it…"

"Yay~!" Honoka squirts some on her hand, spreads it on both of them and then gets on her knees to spread it on Umi's back. She gently touches her white, soft skin, running her hands up and down slowly. The feeling of Umi's skin is just so good already. "Wow! Umi-chan, you're so nice and soft~"

"R-really? I didn't…really do anything to make…that happen…" Umi mutters

"You must have done something," Honoka says as she continues rubbing her back. "Unless you're trying to hide the fact that you're doing this for me as well~"

Umi turns her head, glaring at her. "That is SO not it!"

"It is~!" the ginger objects. "And it's totally true! You ARE doing this for me!"

"M-Mou! Quit talking and finish rubbing sunscreen on me!" Umi goes back to lying down.

"As you wish~"

Honoka keeps on rubbing her hands on her back, slowly and cautiously. Umi closes her eyes, feeling relaxation taking over shortly after. The way the ginger is touching her is so gentle and smooth. She cannot help but smile at this. Honoka may be annoying at times, but other times, she's just a sweet girl.

"Now for your legs~" the ginger says. She already has her hands spreading on her back thighs, making Umi quiver a bit. "Now, now don't worry. This will only take a sec."

Umi nods as she lets the ginger rub the sunscreen on her legs. From her thighs to her calves. And she remains gentle the whole time. However, unbeknownst to the couple, Hanayo, Rin and Maki were far from where they are with Hanayo holding binoculars.

"This is great~!" the honey-blonde squeals. "One of the greatest moments ever~!"

"Haaaaah…" Maki sighs as she crosses her arms under her bra. "We had to come along because…why?"

"You know why, nya…" Rin groans.

"Alright, all done!" Honoka says. "Wow! You're all shiny now~"

Umi blushes heavily as she slightly looks away. "Th-thanks..."

"Now it's YOUR turn, Umi-chan~" Honoka lies down on her belly, turning her head to face her. "Come on, come on~! Rub it on me!"

The shy bluenette blushes even harder and her hand temporarily trembles as she takes the bottle of sunscreen. _'Please don't tease, please don't tease, please don't be shameless, Honoka!'_ She bites her lip, itching to say that out loud to her girlfriend...who grins. Umi almost has a stroke as she sees the strings on the back of Honoka's bikini top come undone by the girl's own fingers.

"H-HONOKA! W-WHAT ARE YOU-?!" "Shhhhh~ People are going to stare if you yell any louder!" Honoka coos to Umi's panic and racing heart.

The ginger opens a playful blue eye to look at Umi.

"You have to get it every~where, Umi-chan" she purrs and Umi swallows down the lump in her throat.

"S-So...sh-shameless...shameless...shameless, shameless..." Umi utters almost like a mantra as she fights off the urge to curl up into the fetal position and stay there for the rest of the day. Instead, she arms herself with courage and starts to caress and rub down Honoka with the sunscreen starting with her feet, calves, thighs _'Ohhh such soft thighs Honoka has!'_ , and Honoka lets off a sweet little moan to encourage her girlfriend when Umi's fingertips brush against her cute bum, softly, oh so softly brushing the cheeks along her path upwards to Honoka's back.

A few more sighs of satisfaction and even a couple more moans, particularly when Umi _"accidentally"_ brushes the sides of Honoka's partially exposed breasts with her fingertips sees Honoka all nice and rubbed down by Umi, who barely has a moment to recompose herself before Honoka rises to her feet and extends her hand for Umi to take, a dazzling smile on her beautiful, softly-blushing face.

"Come on, c'mon! Let's go for a dip~!"

Umi sighs softly but smiles nonetheless. She gives a slight nod and takes the offered hand. She has always let Honoka lead and take her to wonderful places. She can let it happen again.

The two trot towards the edge of the water and a little bit further until the water reaches up to their thighs. Umi looks around in awe as she sees other people going in the water as well. Some of them are holding their children to guide them along and help them swim. This scenery is such an amazing sight that…

 _SPLASH!_

"H-hey!" Umi squeaks as she swiftly turns to her girlfriend.

"Oops~!" Honoka teases. "My hand slipped~!"

"Oh, you asked for it!" Umi retaliates by splashing some water back at the ginger.

Honoka laughs as she splashes water back. "Take that!"

And the two girls keep on playfully splashing each other, laughing as they go. For Umi, she is having a good time with the Leader of Muse. This isn't so bad as she expected it to. After a few minutes of splashing each other, they quickly get bored and stop to take a rest. Umi looks over at the horizon, just admiring the clear blue sky…but only for moment.

"SURPRISE~!" Honoka tackle hugs the shy girl from behind, making her squeak.

"WAH! H-HONOKA…wh-what are you doing!?" Umi cries.

"Hugging you. What's it look like~?" Honoka says with a grin.

"Y-y-you…are…S-SO SH-SHAMELESS!" Umi cries out a bit too loud that the other people turn to stare at the two. The shy girl wants to crawl in a hole right now and never come out.

"Mou, Umi-chan, keep it down~!" Honoka laughs and gives her girlfriend a little squeeze in her embrace from behind, resting her ear over the spot in her back over the racing heart below.

The two remain in that embrace just for a little bit, waist-deep in the water, the sun shining down on them.

"Umi-chan's heart...it's all...doki doki, doki doki~" Honoka purrs.

"H-Honoka...come on now..." This makes Umi uncomfortable, but she doesn't have the will to tell her to stop or move away.

In a way, she had been yearning for Honoka's touch for a little while now, a little twinge of jealousy here or there when the ginger was practically glued at the hip with Kotori.

"C-Come on...Honoka...you're embarrassing me...I like your arms around me, but...buy me a smoothie and...and..." Umi bites her lip, blushing hotly. "I'll...cuddle...you on our towel..."

"W-Whoa~! Really, Umi-chan?! Oh my God you're the best~!" The happy ginger cheers and pulls away from her embrace on Umi and takes her hand, leading the way to the food and drink stalls nearby.

Honoka and Umi sit a table for two, with the ginger happily having bought them both refreshing smoothies, Honoka constantly taking little sips of Umi's, which stops once the annoyed bluenette threatens to either bonk her on the head or worse still, not cuddle her when they were done.

Fortunately, that gets Honoka to quit stealing from Umi's smoothie.

"...That's a good girl..." Umi giggles softly, petting Honoka on the head like a very cute and very hyper little puppy.

After that, it's time for Umi to keep her promise, and she lies down on their shared towel...not without first maneuvering their beach umbrella so that it could provide them some privacy, the material embedded well enough into the sand to "shield" them from too many onlookers.

"Ooohhh Umi-chan, Umi-chan~! I love you so much!" And thus, Honoka, where she lies on her back, spreads her arms for Umi to go into her embrace.

"I...I love you too...Honoka...t-thanks...for spending time with...with just me..." Umi replies with a hot blush on her cheeks, and she gingerly leans down and gives Honoka a sweet, gentle, loving kiss, a wonderful caress of lips as she keeps her promise and cuddles her girlfriend, lying on top of the happy ginger in love.

They kiss passionately for what seems like minutes. Umi is just having the time of her life, cuddling her girlfriend here and there. And honestly, it's okay for her. It's no longer embarrassing and all she can do is just enjoy the moment.

"GUUUUUHHH!" Hanayo throws her head back as blood spills from her nose and collapses on the sand, dropping the binoculars in the process.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin groans.

"Here we go again…" Maki sighs as she dials the number.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** ...Welp. Kayo-chin diggs HonoKoto and Second Years OT3...but she does sooo~digg HonoUmi, amirite fellas? Yuri-chan~?

 **Yuri-chan** : Hehehe~! Yup! She's a Yuri Fan girl, after all!

 **Major Mikey:** And thank goodness for Kotori, ohhh Little Bird, happily cooperating with her~ She's such an awesome senior to Kayo-chin. :3 So! Thanks for the opportunity, Yuri-chan~ I really appreciate it. X3

 **Yuri-chan:** You're very welcome! It's been a while since we wrote together, huh? Especially a Love Live one?

 **Major Mikey** : Yup. Yes. It absolutely has been, indeed, a while. Tis nice to come back to this beautiful, beautiful series~ "O"

 **Yuri-chan** : Anyways, everyone, especially Miyuki-chan, please give long and detailed reviews~

 **Major Mikey pets Yuri-chan** Yup~ Y'heard the lady, folks! Don't break our hearts with a half-cooked one-liner, yeah? :P Thanks for reading! Seeya next story~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


End file.
